This invention relates in general to the field of communication systems and more particularly to an apparatus and method for providing bidirectional data transfer over a broadband network between personal computer users and information service providers.
Personal computer users utilize computer networks such as the Internet to receive selected information from a variety of information service providers. It is often desirable for users to establish connections with these information service providers to facilitate acquisition of specific desired information.
A known technique for providing information responsive to users"" requests is to establish modem connections between the user""s personal computer and an information service provider. Bidirectional data transfer via modems across a public switched telephone network typically occurs at rates of less than 30 kilobits per second. Given the enormous amounts of data required to transfer high resolution video and audio signals, dial-up modems prove too slow for today""s multimedia environment.
Another approach is to utilize cable television systems, rather than public switched telephone networks, to carry signals from the information service providers to the users. While this approach provides increased downstream signaling speed, it fails to provide increased speed in upstream users"" requests. Existing cable television systems are primarily designed for one-way communications from the cable distribution ends to cable television subscribers. In those cable television systems which provide upstream signaling, the upstream channel is often inadequate to support a plurality of users contending for use of the upstream channel. As a result, such systems continue to depend on low speed modem connections over public switched telephone networks for upstream user requests.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a communication system that provides high speed data transfer between users"" customer premises equipment and information service providers with respect to both upstream user requests and downstream responses to these requests. In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus and method for bidirectional data transfer are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages and problems associated with conventional information service provider communications.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a telecommunication system for bidirectional data transfer includes a channel service unit operable to receive packets of data from the information service providers, wherein each packet of data has a destination address associated with the customer premises equipment making the request. The system further includes a router operable to segregate the packets of data received from the channel service unit based on which customer premises equipment are destined to receive the packets of data. An asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) adapter receives the packets of data from the router and converts the packets of data to an ATM cell. An ATM modulator receives the ATM cell and synchronizes it to facilitate transport across an ATM broadband network.
The present invention provides various technical advantages over conventional information service provider communications. For example, one technical advantage includes facilitating upstream as well as downstream signaling across an ATM broadband network. Another technical advantage is to leverage the local phone companies"" existing installed copper plant to economically provide high speed bidirectional data transfer. Yet another technical advantage is to allow information service providers to leverage their existing equipment investment by having them evolve away from modem connections on a subscriber-by-subscriber basis, rather than forcing one broad, expensive technology interchange. Still another technical advantage is that information service providers may implement the present invention with minimal hardware and software modifications. A further technical advantage is that traffic usage statistics are readily available to information service providers and phone companies. This enables management of any desired revenue sharing/customer billing scheme for this new form of subscriber traffic. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.